


Земля и небо

by Cammia



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, War, World War II, pilot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: АУ!Вторая мировая война.Марк - новый пилот самолета, Эска - его механик. Между ними неприязнь, но Аквила и не подозревает об истинной ее причине.





	Земля и небо

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана к Фандомной битве-2015.

Предзакатное гавайское солнце окрасило песок в красноватый, кровавый оттенок. Эска никак не мог избавиться от ассоциации и старался не смотреть вниз, только вверх. Впрочем, полоса горизонта тоже стала рдяной, солнце торопливо закатывалось на горизонт.  
Он только успел закурить сигарету, как в огненном небе показалась черная точка. Остальные механики тоже заметили ее, засуетились. Когда машина была уже над посадочной полосой, все механики кроме одного снова сели на песок. Эска вернулся к сигарете.  
После первой машины начали прибывать одна за другой. Гудя, как огромные шмели, по очереди садились между пальм. Механики осматривали самолет и переговаривались с выходящим экипажем.  
Около самолета, вернувшегося с пробоиной в борту и шлейфом дыма, на несколько минут столпились все, кто был на площадке.  
Эска помог отнести в сторону тело второго пилота, пока остальные торопливо тащили стонавшего стрелка в лазарет. А потом вернулся на свое место. Внимательный взгляд заметил бы морщинку, прорезавшую его лоб. Больше ничем Эска своего волнения не выдал.  
После первого самолета остальные начали прибывать один за другим. Всего восемь самолетов. Восьмой прилетел, когда на площадке не осталось никого, кроме Эски. Даже механики завершили первый осмотр и направились к зданию базы.  
Восьмой самолет — «Мародер», позывной «Орел», — шурша шасси, чиркнул колесами о покрытие и мягко покатился по летной полосе.  
Эска неторопливо шел рядом. Он сразу заметил полосу содранной краски на борту. Что бы это ни было, оно задело лишь верхнее покрытие. Но Эска все равно осмотрел оставленный след, погладил железный бок, как звериную спину.  
За его спиной на землю тяжело спрыгнул человек.  
— Извини за это.  
— Вы опоздали, — сказал Эска, не оборачиваясь  
— Ты же дождался.  
— Я всегда тебя жду.  
Марк махнул рукой экипажу, который поджидал первого пилота.  
— Это все? — спросил Эска, направляясь к самолету. — Только внешняя царапина?  
Марк неохотно ответил:  
— Еще приборная панель.  
— Я предупреждал — не лупи по ней, как по наковальне. Зачем мы вообще воюем с японцами? Ты уничтожишь авиацию ничуть не хуже и гораздо быстрее.  
Эска понимал, что говорит слишком резкие и обидные слова, но остановиться не мог. Они сами слетали с языка.  
Марк помрачнел, сунул руки в карманы. Он нависал над плечом Эски, пока тот осматривал салон. Механик напрягся, но не оборачивался.  
Недружелюбное молчание походило на стену. Эска ее воздвигал, а Марк не знал, как разрушить. Стоял в дверях и беспомощно наблюдал, как механик пристраивает на место отошедшую крышку приборной панели.  
— Скоро ужин…  
— Иди, я тебя не держу.  
— А ты?  
Эска выразительно постучал по щитку.  
Марк чертыхнулся.  
— Что я тебе сделал?  
— Кроме того, что пытаешься разнести самолет на кусочки?  
— Это военный самолет, и мы летаем не для развлечения. Ты меня невзлюбил не из-за этого. Почему? Из-за Крадока? Хороший был капитан, и мне жаль, что погиб, но я в его смерти не виноват. И заменить его не стремлюсь…  
— Ты и не заменишь.  
— Славно. Но не стоит тогда и ругаться из-за каждой царапины. Я добавляю тебе работы? Но ты ведь здесь именно для этого. Ты же механик.  
Они стояли друг напротив друг, пригнувшись из-за низкого потолка салона. Марк, даже разозлившись, выглядел красивым — самая смазливая морда на базе, как ревниво говорила предыдущая «смазливая морда». Именно эта идеальность злила Эску больше всего. Марк Аквила словно сошел с призывных плакатов: вступай в военно-воздушный флот, парень, и ты будешь таким же красивым и сильным. За пять месяцев совместной работы Эска не нашел в нем ни одного изъяна. Ни физической особенности, ни привычки, которая сделала бы Аквилу приземленным, не таким совершенным. Эска был уверен: будь первый пилот менее безупречным, они бы поладили. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: при виде красивого лица и сильного гибкого тела в нем поднималась волна протеста, из-за чего он держался с Аквилой сухо и недружелюбно.  
Поединок взглядов окончился ничем. Марк, устало поникнув плечами, развернулся и вышел на воздухе. А Эска остался наедине с самолетом.  
Он закончил полчаса спустя. Кроме приборной панели, внимания и тщательного осмотра требовали и другие части самолета. Но света фонарика не хватало, на остров опустилась мягкая гавайская ночь.  
Эска окинул взглядом салон на прощание и заметил позабытую в кресле первого пилота куртку. Воровато оглянувшись, он поднял ее и прижал к лицу.  
Теплая, немного потрескавшаяся кожа пахла Марком, машинным маслом самолета и чуть-чуть — солью моря. Смесь знакомых запахов нахлынула на Эску, заставив его окаменеть, а сердце — зачастить.  
Он не знал, сколько простоял так, уткнувшись лицом в кожу. В чувство привел донесшийся с далекой базы крик. Эска торопливо положил куртку на место и вышел, погладив на прощание бок «Орла».  
— Спокойной ночи, старичок.  
Самолет, вышедший с завода еще до войны, налетал больше, чем любая из других машин. Ему давно нужно было на покой. Но Эска заботился о нем лучше, чем о самой новой модели. Не только ради сохранности пилотов, но и ради самого «Орла». Как многие механики, он втайне считал, что механизм — все равно что живое существо, и на заботу ответит заботой. Пилоту этого, конечно, не понять.  
Но в бесчувственности пилотов Эска усомнился несколькими минутами позже, когда добрался до базы.  
Столовая была полна народу, хотя ужин давно закончился. Сейчас просторное помещение превратилось в помесь казино и светского салона. В одном углу играли в покер, в другом — в кости. Кто-то читал позавчерашние газеты, прибывшие сегодня, пара человек крутили настройки радио, пытаясь поймать трансляцию из Штатов. Едой и не пахло.  
Эска, который от нервов и думать не мог про ужин, сейчас что угодно отдал бы за простой кусок хлеба с маслом.  
Марк, сидевший в «газетном» углу, помахал рукой, и Эска неохотно направился к нему. Что бы между ними не происходило, подрывать авторитет командира экипажа он не собирался.  
— Держи.  
Марк протянул накрытую тарелку. Под салфеткой обнаружился остывший бифштекс и немного картошки.  
— Было больше, — извиняясь, сказал Марк. — Все претензии к Дону.  
Стрелок «Орла», нимало не сконфуженный, приветливо махнул из-за покерного стола.  
Эска не знал, что сказать. Он был смущен — и тронут. И улыбнулся Марку, кажется, впервые за все время их знакомства.  
Марк подвинулся, давая ему место рядом с собой. Сказал вполголоса, чтобы не услышал никто, кроме Эски:  
— Я хочу извиниться. Там, в самолете, я повел себя грубо.  
Эска понял, что краснеет.  
— Ты всего лишь ответил ударом на удар.  
— А ты был прав насчет панели. Я неуклюжий и не умею рассчитывать силы. Когда я был подростком, карманных денег почти не видел: все уходило на ремонт сломанного. Родителей это злило.  
— Неужели у тебя есть недостатки?  
Слова сорвались раньше, чем Эска успел прикусить язык.  
— Как у всех, — отозвался Марк с легким удивлением.  
Для Эски это стало шоком. Образ неловкого подростка никак не вязался с героем воздушного флота. Но именно благодаря ему — а еще заботе Марка, — первый пилот вдруг показался более человечным.  
Эска понял, что сейчас от волнения опять брякнет что-нибудь резкое и нарушит воцарившееся перемирие. Поэтому торопливо набил рот картошкой.  
Марк задел его ногу под столом. Опустив глаза, Эска увидел, что капитан протягивает ему плоскую фляжку.  
— Серьезно?  
— Если хочешь. Я бы выпил. День был тяжелый.  
По кивку Эски Марк добавил содержимое фляжки в чай. Пряно и резковато пахнуло ромом.  
После первого же глотка по телу разлилось тепло. Алкоголь должен был притупить чувства, но Эска, наоборот, только сейчас заметил, насколько утомленным выглядит пилот. Марк Аквила всегда был бодрым и полным энергии — одно из качеств, которые раздражали Эску. Но сейчас маска дала трещину, и через нее проглянула усталость, которая копилась днями и неделями.  
— Что было сегодня? — спросил он, принимаясь за картошку.  
— Правда хочешь знать?  
— Я всю войну просидел в тылу. Надо бы наконец узнать, что творится на передовой.  
— Передовая… — усмехнулся Марк. — Не знаю даже, можно ли считать это войной. Мы просто встречаемся над океаном, обмениваемся выстрелами, а потом считаем убитых. Правда, сегодня нас чуть не подбили.  
Эска вспомнил след на борту «Орла». Марк кивнул.  
— Взорвался прямо под нами. Тряхнуло так, что я думал, пробило борт. Обошлось. Но струхнул я сильно.  
Эска молчал, слушая его. В этот момент он остро чувствовал свою неполноценность как солдата и вину перед Марком и остальным экипажем. Чего стоили его наземные волнения перед реальной опасностью смерти.  
Народ начал понемногу расходиться. Марк встряхнулся.  
— Я тебя задержал?  
— Я бы посидел еще, — честно ответил Эска.  
Марк снова наполнил их стаканы, уже неразбавленным ромом. Не сговариваясь, выпили, не чокаясь. Эска вспомнил про погибшего сегодня пилота. И был уверен, что Марк тоже думает о нем.  
— Это было даже красиво, — нарушил тот тишину. — Как цветок из огня. Я и раньше видел взрыв, но так близко — впервые. Подумал…  
Он запнулся, неуверенный, стоит ли продолжать. Но Эска слушал внимательно, не перебивая. И Марк продолжил:  
— Я подумал, что неплохо, в общем-то, умереть, увидев напоследок такую красоту. А когда понял, что обошлось, чуть не рехнулся от счастья. Только вот ребятам этого показывать нельзя: ни страха, ни того, что вообще думал про смерть. Капитан должен быть стержнем команды.  
— Они ведь не дети, Марк.  
— Вовсе даже взрослые мужики. Но в такой момент всем страшно. И кто-то должен стать опорой. Чтобы остальные не пали духом.  
«А кто станет опорой для тебя?» — хотел спросить Эска, но стиснул зубы покрепче. Он чувствовал, что пьян, и боялся сболтнуть лишнее. То, что будет понято правильно.  
Он решился только опустить руку на плечо Марку. Секунду тот выглядел, как памятник отчаянию — сплошное напряжение и нервы. Но тут же расслабился под легким прикосновением, оттаял.  
— Мы заставили тебя поволноваться?  
— Я всегда волнуюсь.  
— И всегда ждешь.  
— Я здесь именно для этого.  
В столовой не осталось никого, кроме них. От тишины звенело в ушах. А может, это кровь стучала в виски от алкоголя и волнения. Марк, показавший другую свою, уязвимую, сторону, казался как никогда понятным и близким. Эска почувствовал: под рукой шевельнулись мышцы плеча, когда пилот обернулся к нему всем телом. И он быстро, не давая себе время на раздумья, потянулся к губам Марка.  
Тот не просто отстранился — шарахнулся. Откровенное изумление на его лице подействовало на Эску лучше, чем ведро холодной воды. Он поднялся (все-таки шатнуло от выпитого), неловко выбрался из-за стола. И все это время старался не смотреть на Марка, чтобы не увидеть его следующей эмоции — отвращения.  
Тот не окликнул и не пошел следом. Но все расстояние до казармы, которое Эска преодолел чуть не бегом, его преследовало выражение лица Марка. Воспоминание об этом мучило и ночью, когда он наконец забылся тяжелым беспокойным сном.

***

Все следующее утро Эска избегал первого пилота. Получалось без труда. Вероятно, и тот со своей стороны предпринимал меры предосторожности, чтобы не столкнуться с механиком. Сам Эска несколько раз заглядывал в салон, прежде чем убедился, что позабытая куртка исчезла, а значит, Марк тут больше не появится. Только тогда он забрался внутрь, чтобы еще раз хорошенько осмотреть старичка.  
За работой, пока руки были заняты, было время обдумать создавшуюся ситуацию. Сейчас, на трезвую голову, она уже не казалась ужасающей. Оставалось выяснить только, какой ее считает Марк. Но судя по тому, что сегодня Эску не сопровождали ни шепотки, ни косые взгляды, Аквила предпочел о случившемся не говорить. И такой поворот Эску вполне устраивал.  
Он бросил инструменты обратно в ящик, слишком шумно, злясь на себя. И замер от испугавшей его мысли: что если Аквила потребует его перевода? Для этого ему придется найти повод. Но если найдет, придется распрощаться с «Орлом».  
К крушению романтических надежд Эска отнесся спокойно. Он и не верил всерьез, что каким-то чудом его чувства окажутся взаимными. Но проститься с самолетом было бы чересчур. Они с «Орлом» не расставались с того момента, как Эска пришел на фронт. Пережили потерю трех членов экипажа, в том числе первого пилота, которого заменил Марк. Крадок был единственным, кого Эска мог бы назвать своим другом. Лишиться еще и истребителя, который он так лелеял, будет мучительно. Если бы Аквила согласился просто забыть о вчерашнем…  
Стоило об этом подумать, и Эска понял, что Аквила уже несколько минут стоит у него за спиной. Не окликает, тактично ждет, пока его заметят.  
Наверное, нужно было что-то сказать. Но слов не было. Как и у Марка, капитан мялся, отводя глаза. Но все же заговорил первым:  
— Извини.  
— Ты так и будешь извиняться за мои ошибки?  
— Ну, я повел себя не слишком по-джентльменски.  
— Ты не дал мне в морду. Вполне по-джентльменски.  
Марк сморщился, будто слова причинили ему боль.  
— Давай…  
— …забудем? — с готовностью предложил Эска.  
— …поговорим.  
— Разве есть что обсуждать?  
— Есть, — твердо ответил Марк. — Ты ведь не собираешься сбежать?  
Пилот неосознанно принял привычную защитную позу: руки в карманах, плечи ссутулены, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте. Эска, напротив, всегда тянулся выше и вперед, но сейчас отступил в дальний угол.  
— А ты не собираешься потребовать нового механика?  
— Нет. Ты лучший специалист из тех, что есть на базе. И я надеюсь, ты останешься. Хотя бы ради старичка. Я развалю его без твоего присмотра.  
Эска был так удивлен, услышав от Аквилы им самим придуманное ласковое прозвище, что не успел ничего ответить. Марк шагнул к нему и перекрыл путь к отступлению.  
— Ты, наверное, вообразил всякие ужасы. Что я считаю тебя извращенцем, раззвонил всем… Знаешь, что я думаю на самом деле?  
Марк настойчиво ловил его взгляд, но Эска упорно глядел в стену. От негромкого голоса и близости пилота щеки заливал смущенный румянец, и это Эске совсем не нравилось. Он подумывал оттолкнуть Марка, но передумал, когда тот заговорил снова:  
— Я хотел тебя поцеловать тогда. Но струсил. А когда это все-таки случилось — я удивился. Подумал даже, что не так тебя понял.  
Смотреть Марку в глаза было по-прежнему невыносимо, но Эска нашел в себе силы ответить:  
— Боюсь, ты как раз все понял правильно.  
Эска не шелохнулся, когда Марк взял его за руку и потянул к себе. Он, кажется, даже не дышал, пока не почувствовал себя в крепких и теплых объятьях. И простоял так целую вечность, пока Марк не поднял его голову за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать.  
Даже когда над аэродромом раскатился пронзительный сигнал тревоги, они не сразу разжали объятия, стремясь насладиться последними секундами близости.  
— Обещаю, на этот раз старичок будет в полном порядке, — сказал Марк, целуя Эску в макушку.  
— Пообещай заодно, что в порядке будешь ты сам.  
— Если ты будешь ждать. Нам еще о многом нужно поговорить.  
Кроме сигнала тревоги снаружи теперь слышались торопливые голоса и шаги экипажа. И на прощание Эска успел только коснуться его щеки.  
— Я всегда тебя жду. 


End file.
